


Don't Fight A Battle You Know You're Going to Lose

by Stumbling-While-Balancing (Rellanka)



Series: Keith's Birthday Fic Celebration [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But the wolf is a lot more than a pet anyway, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Man's Battle Against His SO's Pet, Spoiler: The Pet Wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Stumbling-While-Balancing
Summary: A rule is that Kosmo isn't allowed to be on their bed. Fortunately, Kosmo could care less about the rules.





	Don't Fight A Battle You Know You're Going to Lose

James crossed his arms and sighed at the sight that greeted him after entering his (and Keith’s! Because Keith lived with him now! No, he wasn’t squealing like a prepubescent girl. Really.) room. 

It shouldn’t be allowed to look that adorable, because it was firmly against the rules. Cosmo was emphatically not allowed on the furniture, and especially not on the bed. 

And yet, there he was, laying lengthwise on the bed (in James’ spot, even!) with his **head.** on James’ **pillow.**

The only thing that was preventing James from rushing in there was Keith, laying against Cosmo’s back with one hand resting on Cosmo’s side as if he had been petting the wolf before he went to sleep, his breathing calm and deep and a soft smile on his face. 

After staring for a few more moments, James finally shook his head and approached the bed, stopping to cross his arms once he reached the head of the side that Kosmo was on. It was adorable, but that was his bed and his boyfriend, and it was time that James claimed them back. He knew that both Kosmo and Keith would wake without him needing to make much sound; both were light sleepers. Keith, because some of his foster homes were less than kind, and a life spent at war was even less so. Kosmo, because he was ridiculously protective of his human/Galra companion, and especially in said companion’s most vulnerable hours diligently. (Kosmo also, all too often, managed to sneak his way into their bed to stand guard over Keith. James knew he was probably fighting a losing battle by trying to stop this from happening, but that didn’t mean he would stop fighting it until there was no longer any hope of victory.)

Sure enough, Kosmo soon raised his head and regarded James with less guilt in his eyes than James would like. Instead, he looked like he was thinking of challenging James for the right to stay on the bed, and James’ eyebrows were steadily growing higher at his surprise over the **gall** of the wolf when said wolf finally huffed and heaved his giant bulk off the bed, sending James a look that plainly asked if he was happy now.

James shook his head at the ridiculousness of the situations he now found himself in and turned his gaze back toward Keith. Keith was now awake and at least he had the decency to look guilty as he looked in James’ direction while avoiding his eyes. He glanced toward where Kosmo had gone before looking down at the pillow, picking at a loose fold.

Keith cleared his throat, still avoiding James’ gaze. “You weren’t here and I was lonely.” He offered softly, more like an admission than like an excuse. It was a degree of honest vulnerability that had taken a long time before Keith felt comfortable in expressing it openly, tentatively revealing more of his softest, most tender parts to James’ gentle (and loving) urging. 

James huffed out a soft breath of air. Well, hell, he wasn’t going to be able to even pretend to be angry at Keith now. He knew how much loneliness Keith had gone through in his childhood, had told Keith that he never wanted the other man to feel like that if he could prevent it. If cuddling with his wolf was capable of making Keith feel better when James wasn’t there, he wouldn’t do anything to stop it. Even if it was probably throwing the proverbial white flag and giving the wolf free reign to be on the bed whenever he wanted. 

Shaking his and stripping out of his uniform with quick, efficient movements while Keith watched him silently, James crawled into bed and gathered Keith into his arms, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head, “It’s fine, firecracker. I’m glad he helped you feel better.” He pulled away and smiled fondly at the relieved expression on his boyfriend’s face. “Go back to sleep. I don’t have anywhere else I need to be today, and this is your day off. I can’t think of any better place to spend the rest of the day than in this bed.” 

Keith smiled back at him, relieved and grateful but also visibly still tired before snuggling himself into James arms and relaxing against him with a sweet, cute little sigh. James started running his hand through Keith’s hair and wondered absentmindedly if he wound purr today, as he did sometimes when he was feeling particularly happy (or when he was lost in pleasure, something that drove James to do whatever it took to draw out more of the sound.)

He felt a weight jump onto the bottom of the bed, and then Kosmo doing his best to fit his large form around their feet. Sighing, James shifted to make room for him. He may be more of a cat person, but he couldn’t say that he hadn’t grown fond of the wolf, and besides. Letting the wolf share the bed was the least he could do after the help the wolf had been today.


End file.
